Before The Dream
by The Nut Tree
Summary: A prequel to Shakespeare's AMSND. The tale of an Indian Woman and Titania, queen of the Fairies, and the bond of love that can never be broken and can never be forgotten. The origin of the Indian boy is unvieled. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

These two scenes of A Midsummer Night's Dream that follow actually occur _before_ the play begins. It is the tale of an Indian Woman and Titania, queen of the Fairies, and the relationship they have with each other; a bond of love that can never be broken and can never be forgotten.

**Characters**

**Titania,** queen of the Fairies

**Indian Woman,** in service to Titania

**Fairy,** in the service of Titania

**Mote, **fairy in service of, and attends upon, Titania

**Puck, **in the service of Oberon, king of the Fairies

**Peaseblossom, **fairy in service of, and attends upon, Titania

_**Scene i. **__Enter Titania and Indian Woman. Both are hidden behind bushes near the wharf. It is late evening._

**Titania.**

Look at that one!

**Indian Woman.**

Oh how the silly sailors rush around the decks, trying in vain to take control of the whipping sails from the unpredictable wind!

**Titania.**

If only they realized that I am the one controlling the winds and not their God, Poseidon!

**Indian Woman.**

They should be worshipping you!

**Titania.**

All the fat merchants in those tiny boats!

**Indian Woman.**

It's amazing how their ships don't sink!

**Titania.**_ [Laughing]_

…Come, let us steal away from this port and go to a more secluded area.

**Indian Woman.**

Here seems as good a spot as any. Allow me to spread this blanket for you to lie on; I wouldn't want your dress to be soiled from the damp sand.

**Titania.**

Thank you. Will you join me? Here. I'm a trifle hungry, aren't you? Let me summon a fairy, so that we may feast upon succulent grapes and apricots.

**Indian Woman.**

I don't want to be a nuisance …I shall fetch us the food you lust for. I'll just be a minute.

**Titania.**

No, I refuse to let you go. If anything should happen to you or the child… Moreover, what might the Greeks do if they saw a dark-skinned pregnant woman running around at night?

**Indian Woman.**

I'll stay to the shadows. Just think of me as a trader, out to sea; I'm off to bring back rarities and delectable foods for you to enjoy!

**Titania.**

_[Aside]_ Stubborn! _[To Indian Woman] _Fine, but be wary, and I pray you don't come back as fat as a merchant!

_[Indian Woman laughing as she exits]_

**Titania.**

Mote! Come quickly!

_[Mote enters]_

**Mote.**

Yes, my Fairy Queen?

**Titania.**

Be like the moth you are and flutter silently behind her. Keep her out of trouble!

_[Mote exits]_

**Titania.**

I do hope she stays safe…Ahhh! This air is invigorating! The ocean waves breaking on the shore…so calming…

_She sleeps._

**Indian Woman.**

Titania? It's time to feast!

**Titania.**

You've returned! How faired your journey?

**Indian Woman.**

It was exceptional; a first-class voyage. Although I was vexed by a mightily odd moth…

_[Teasingly]_ You didn't send a fairy after me, did you?

**Titania.**

_[Quickly] _Before we eat…let's go for a calming swim.

**Indian Woman.**

_[Smiling]_You did, did you not?

**Titania.**

I'll race you to the tide pool!

**Indian Woman.**

_[Laughing]_ Go!

**Titania.**

Brrr!

**Indian Woman.**

Ahhh! It's cold!

_A Fairy enters with Mote, Peaseblossom, Cobweb, and Mustardseed trailing behind._

**Fairy.**

My Mistress! A message I possess for thine fairy ears!

**Titania.**

What news dost thou bring?

**Fairy.**

A message from your Oberon to you. Your husband requests your assistance for a blessing!

**Titania.**

A blessing? Pah! He knows how to do a regular blessing! Respond to him this: I have no desire to help him.

**Fairy.**

But, mine Fairy Queen, he asks for he cannot himself alone accomplish this task. It is for entire cities, for an entire civilization! The population of a tribal clan has asked for your miracles.

_Titania is silent._

**Indian Woman.**

Go, Mistress. If they have prayed for your blessings, then you should aid Oberon.

**Titania.**

… Fair enough. I shall to mine Oberon. I have not locked my gaze with his for the longest time. _[Aside, to Mote and Peaseblossom]_ Be watchful over this woman and report any pressing news to me, instantaneously.

**Mote and Peaseblossom.**

Of course, Fairy Queen.

_Titania, Fairy, Mustardseed, and Cobweb exit._

**Indian Woman.**

I suppose this feast must go to waste. I will prepare my Queen another when she returns.

_She exits._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scene ii. **__Enter Mote leading Titania. Puck silently following them._

**Titania.**

Where is she? I should never have parted from her presence. Faster Mote! Are we not yet there?

**Mote.**

Just up ahead, my Mistress. I left Peaseblossom with thine maiden.

**Titania.**

Oh Peaseblossom, where art thou? I do not wish to miss the birthing of my future squire!

**Mote.**

Peaseblossom!

_Enter Peaseblossom, holding bundle. Puck is hidden in the trees._

**Peaseblossom.**

Here!

**Titania.**

How fairs the child?

**Peaseblossom. **_[Hands her the bundle]_

The boy fairs nicely. He is quietly slumbering and his blessing is complete.

**Titania.**

Hmmm…But wait. Why is this sweet child not with his mother, as he should be? Where is my Indian maid?

**Peaseblossom.**

…She didn't survive the birthing. I am truly remorseful.

**Titania.**

No. No, no, no, no, no, no! Why? My maid, my friend! Why must you depart! Why must it be so? Giving birth means life, though your child's birth brought you your death. Why did you go? For your sacrifice, I shall take your kin as mine own. I won't ever part with him, as I did many times with you. Watch from above, from your mortal heaven, and think of your child and of me every day and I will return the favor! I shall never forget and the boy shall hear of all our adventures and stories! He is mine and I shall treat him as thus. I will love him as I did you, friend, I swear it. _[She weeps]_

**Puck.**

Look what I have discovered! A youth, an orphan, who could not know one master from the next? Quick, Puck, before they sense you, for my master will gladly hear my news. To Oberon!

_He exits._


End file.
